1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating an intermediate member of an electronic element and a method for fabricating an electronic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electronics, materials likely to be altered by oxygen, moisture, and the like are sometimes used. Examples of devices (i.e. electronic elements) containing such materials include illuminations, organic electroluminescent (EL) devices such as organic EL displays, and solar cells.
For example, an organic EL device includes an organic EL element including two electrodes and an organic light-emitting layer interposed therebetween. The organic EL element is vulnerable to moisture and therefore needs to be protected with a protective film having gas barrier properties. For the protective film, an inorganic film with high gas barrier properties is used.
However, the inorganic film has pinholes capable of allowing moisture to pass through. In the case of using the inorganic film alone as a single-layer protective film, moisture may possibly enter the pinholes. If moisture enters the organic EL element through the pinholes, the electrodes of the organic EL element are corroded with the moisture. A region containing the corroded electrodes is a dark spot where the organic EL element emits no light.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-220646 discloses a multilayer structure, including a plurality of inorganic films, for enhancing gas barrier properties. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-220646, the multilayer structure enhances the bending resistance and sealing properties of a protective film. However, the multilayer structure has a problem that stress needs to be controlled, since the multilayer structure includes the inorganic films.
Japanese Patent No. 5362689 discloses a multilayer structure, including inorganic films and an organic film placed therebetween, for relieving stress.